Safe And Sound
by DarkHallows1000
Summary: JeanXMarco What happens to Jean's dreams after Marco's death?


**Safe and Sound **

First lonely night in weeks, months, and every day flew by for me when I was by his side. I lied in my bed, staring up into the darkness of the ceiling. It was the loneliest bed someone could ever be on without him in my arms. I missed him. I had promised him I wouldn't let him go for any purpose intended. I wanted him to be with me forever but seeing he was gone forever now, tore my heart into pieces. I had to pick up every piece of thousands in order to shift my feet. I turned over, trying to fall asleep, and knowing it was useless to. Each time I closed my eyes, his face would be there glued to my eyelids and with a voiceless cry I could never hear through frozen lips from the Titan puke. I was disgusted and horrified at the sight of his death.

"Are you out there?" I asked out, I held my pillow closer to my body. "Can you not leave me?" I suddenly heard footsteps outside of my room.

"You think we should go to him?" a soft voice came.

"No, he's in enough shock. Let's let him be until he's ready to talk." Then the shadows shifted and walked away. I watched as the candlelight faded, leaving me in complete darkness once again. Didn't they know I could hear them or was that on purpose? Either way, I wouldn't talk about it. I can't talk about hos this is affecting me deeply. My heart will always be torn from this…death. My new guardian angel?

"Jean! Jean!" I opened my eyes to the buildings that have fallen to their knees. "Jean!" My name was being repeated over and over in a desperate cry. My eyes searched through the city's maze of streets. I started to run at a gentle pace. "Jean!" The cries got louder and panicky. I started to pick up my pace then I saw the source of the cries. I widened my eyes as I saw him being taken into the grasps of the Titan. I cried out to him, no voice. I realized I had no gear or a voice after screaming over and over to him. Tears rushed down his face and my own tears crashed to the ground, knowing I couldn't do anything. Blood splattering through the air as the Titan bit into his body like a toothpick. I screamed out, crying in horror as the Titan swallowed its meal. I found it later, dead after puking from its diet of humans. I fell to my knees when I saw it...

"Marco!" I shouted, knowing he couldn't hear me.

"Jean!" Too late. His face was half-hollowed with his body frozen from head to toe. I reached out to hold his hand one more time. I pulled back and knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back.

"Why can't I hold your hand one more time?" I whispered. My tears started to drip down to the ground slowly.

"Jean…" I looked up at Marco as an instinct, and looked around. From the corner of my eye, I saw Marco's head move a tad. His hollow eyes stared into my eyes straight to my soul. "Jean…" His mouth moved. I began to panic when he reached his hand out towards me.

"You're dead! You're dead!" I cried. I gripped my fingers through my hair, tugging at each strain I could. I repeated the words out of horror. "You're dead! You can never come back!" My eyes were still in tears. "You're dead!" The words kept repeating until I woke up.

"Jean…"

I woke up to a face staring at mine, studying it. I backed away quickly, seeing I was sitting up, and actually gripping my hair with my fingers. My nails dug into my skull as I did.

"We heard you scream and came to check on you," Mikasa softly explained. She was still studying my face until I let my grip go of my head.

"More like she kicked me awake in order to come check on you," Eren corrected, yawning. His eyes were tired and droopy. He was standing more towards the door.

I looked down. "Oh…it was just a dream."

"More like a nightmare," Eren corrected.

Mikasa nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Well, yeah…it's nothing to worry about," I said, laughing nervously. I hoped I could pass that off but by Mikasa's unimpressed look in her eyes, I didn't.

"Fine. Good night Jean." Mikasa got up and walked out the door. Eren followed her out. I relaxed when the door closed, laying in my bed comfortably. I closed my eyes to the patter of footsteps. As I started to drift into sleep, I felt light lips press against my forehead. Then a gentle whisper followed, "I love you."

**End. **

_**I do not own SNK or any of the characters. Hoped you liked it~ **_

_**Here's the song I was inspired by (I listened to a different version) **_

_**I do not own this song **_

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling**_

_**Everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold on to this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone**_

_**Gone**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**La La (La La)**_

_**La La (La La)**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**La La (La La)**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Come morning light,**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]**_

_**Read more at . #VXU41TGrUdfhtwbO.99**_


End file.
